1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, more particularly, to a display device where a cover that surrounds a display screen is reduced in width.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), has been frequently used.
An LCD includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit. The LCD panel includes a first substrate where thin film transistors (“TFTs”) are formed, a second substrate which faces the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. The LCD panel does not emit light by itself and is provided with light from the backlight unit. Transmittance of the light irradiated from the backlight unit is adjusted according to the alignment of liquid crystals.
The LCD panel and the backlight unit are accommodated in a cover, and an opening is formed in the cover to expose a display region of the LCD panel. A panel supporting part is provided between the LCD panel and the backlight unit to support the LCD panel.
The cover, i.e., a bezel, to surround a screen is required to be reduced in width to improve the external look of the LCD. However, it is not easy to reduce the width of the bezel as the panel supporting part to support the LCD panel and the cover overlap.